Leave Out All The Rest Dear Friends
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: A oneshot based off the song Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. Tsuna kills and his friends turn away. After a long time, he plans his death and they realize what they did. Bad at summaries. rate T just in case


**Hello! I was listening to Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park, when this idea came to me. It's just a short oneshot. I hope you like it.**

(this font = story _**this font = past/flashback **__this font = song_)

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared,_

_But no one would listen,_

'_Cause no one else cared._

It was 10 o'clock at night in Italy and a figure could be seen sitting by a window. Tsuna was sitting in his office staring blankly at a pile of paperwork. He had officially become Vongola Decimo 5 years ago. He was now 25 years old. Shortly after he became the Tenth Vongola Boss, his guardians stopped coming to see him. After the day he first killed.

_**Tsuna had been walking with his friends in the garden behind the mansion. He had just had his 21**__**st**__** birthday. Unfortunately, an assassin came and tried to kill his guardians. The man tried to stop the other from hurting his friends, but he just kept getting back up. Eventually Tsuna had to kill him. The blood splattered on his face, and he turned to see if his friends were okay. When he saw them, everyone had a look of horror, fear, or anger directed at him. "Are you guys okay?" Surprisingly, Gokudera was the first to speak. "Like you actually care." He spat the words to his surprised boss. After that was said, everyone walked away.**_

After that, everyone only talked to him the bare minimum. Tsuna had come up with an idea a few days ago and it was time to put his plan into action. He made a friend that no one knew about. She was like a sister to him just as he was her brother. Decimo closed his eyes and thought about what happened the previous week.

"_**Are you sure you want to do this? There still might be time for them to change." Tsuna smiled sadly at Kage and looked her in the eyes. "I'm positive. This will be for the best. Next week, you will kill me. This will free them from their burden, and will also free me from my own. I know they won't change their minds on me being a monster. After all, it has been 4 years." Kage just nodded and quickly gave Tsuna one last hug before she left.**_

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear,_

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here?_

Tsuna hadn't slept well for the last year. He kept dreaming about everyone leaving completely and returning to Japan. He figured it wouldn't be long before that actually happened. The young man had been planning his death since the second time he had his dream. 'I hope this works.'

Standing up, Tsuna looked around his office one last time. He gently placed a letter on his desk, grabbed his coat, and left through the window. He made his way over to where he planned to die. It was next to a lake that he and his former friends used to picnic at. The brunette sat under one of the trees to wait. 'It will probably take a while before they notice that I'm gone.'

At the mansion, all of the guardians had gathered and were talking about their roles. "Kufufu, I agree with the skylark, we're no longer needed here. Since we don't even want to be here, it's time to resign as Decimo's guardians." Everyone nodded and walked over to the office of their soon to be former boss. After knocking and getting no answer, everyone entered the room. "It seems he's not here, Mukuro-sama. Perhaps we should leave." Before they could leave, Lambo picked up the letter. "Wait, it's addressed to us. It's in Vongola's handwriting." Gokudera grabbed the letter from the boys hands and began to read.

"My guardians,

If you are reading this letter, then I am probably gone by now. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you all. Because of me, you were not able to lead the lives you wanted. This is our goodbye. I want you to know, this is the last thing I can do for you. _So if you're asking me, I want you to know,_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some reason to be missed, And don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest._"

All the people in the room were shocked. To them, it sounded like Tsuna knew he was going to die soon. Although they didn't know it, they were right. Grabbing their coats, the men and Chrome ran out of the mansion.

Tsuna stood up and turned to a figure hidden in the shadows of the nearby trees. "Are you ready, Kage?" The figure walked closer to the man and you could see from the moonlight that it was a woman. "Of course, Tsuna. I have to be honest though. I will be sad when you die. You were always like my brother." Nodding, Tsuna stood relaxed and looked at his friend.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shed but I'm me,_

The guardians finally thought of the lake after a while of searching and saw Tsuna standing in front of a figure. They wanted to turn away, but it felt like something was stopping them. Suddenly, they heard their boss begin to speak. "It's kind of funny

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you."_

After letting a few tears run down her cheeks, the woman ran forward and sent a dagger into the man's chest. She wanted to be near him so he would have someone by his side as he died. Both bodies fell to the ground.

The observers' eyes were wide. 'Why would Tsuna do that?' They almost attacked the person that killed their sky, until they heard what he told the woman holding onto his body.

"Sorry that I put such a burden on you. Maybe I should have asked someone who it wouldn't hurt as much. Hopefully, with my death," Tsuna groaned in pain, "E-everyone can be free and have their own burden destroyed." The wounded man's eyes began to dull. I could feel tears dropping on his face from the woman holding him close.

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know,_

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some._

_Reasons to be missed,_

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest._

Finally, the members of Tsuna's family began to approach. Ryohei began to speak, but his voice no longer held the spark it used to. "Sawada, why would you let her do this? What did you mean about getting rid of burdens?" Struggling to turn his head Tsuna looked at his sun guardian and then to the others. Softly, he said.

I told you in the letter, right? That this is the last thing I would do for you. I should have put that it's the last thing I can do. _Forgetting all the hurt inside,_

_You've learned to hide it so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come,_

_And save me from myself,_

_I can't be who you are."_

After saying that, Tsuna's hand dropped to the ground as the last bit of life left his body. Quickly grabbing him, the guardians cried. 'What have we done? If only we had been understanding. When we killed, Tsuna didn't turn away from us. Why?'

Finally, the men buried their lost friend. After continuing to work for the Vongola family, each member died. Some lost their lives during battle and some lived to be able to die old. There were no longer anymore of the Tenth Vongola Family.

**That is the end. I just thought of something toward the end for anyone who wants there to be a somewhat happy ending, so if you feel like it, keep reading. It's going to be short though.**

Opening his eyes, Gokudera felt the warm rays of the sun hitting his face. Sitting up, the smoker looked around. Sitting next to him were the rest of the guardians. Before he could ask what was going on, a soft voice spoke to all of them. Shocked, everyone turned around. It had been so long since they last heard that kind voice. "If you guys don't hurry, we're going to miss the fireworks. After all we have a lot to celebrate. We are all together again." Not able to hold stop the tears, everyone, including Hibari and Mukuro, cried. Everyone got up and walked over to their boss. Everyone noticed that they looked like they did when they all first met. Wherever they were, everyone knew there would be no more fighting or death. They could all just be happy and make up for the time they lost.

**So was that okay. I was listening to the song throughout this story on repeat.**


End file.
